The invention relates to a height-adjustable support for semitrailers or the like and, more particularly, a height adjustable support having as stationary outer support tube and an inner support tube which is displaceable therein.
Such supports are arranged, usually in pairs, on the front region of the semitrailer.
A support of the generic type is known from DE 203 07 381 U1. In this case, the manual-drive shaft is mounted, behind the manual-drive pinion, in a bearing which is arranged in the central region of the outer support tube and a bearing in the front wall thereof. Only in the case of the manual drive being used is the manual-drive shaft, following axial displacement, additionally mounted, via an end-side bearing journal, in front of the manual-drive pinion in the rear wall of the outer support tube. The central bearing gives rise to a certain amount of structural outlay.
DE 20 2004 001 054.2 relates to a support in which the pinion of the manual-drive shaft is mounted merely in a floating manner, which also applies when the manual drive is used. A relatively large amount of structural outlay is likewise necessary here for the bearing in the vicinity of the center of the outer support tube, especially since an adjacent motor arrangement makes the bearing more difficult to configure and fasten.
The object of the invention is to provide a support for semitrailers with more straightforward mounting of the drive shaft, which is optimum in terms of design and cost.